


Wake Up Married

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Smut, alcohol tw, drunk tw, no sex happened whilst intoxicated, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico and Will wake up and realise they're married.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Wake Up Married

Nico groaned, his head pounding. He knew the feel of a hangover anywhere, and he figured he must have gotten pretty drunk. He rolled over to see Will still sleeping beside him, smiling and reaching out to brush a curl away from Will’s face. Will rolled over with a groan, facing Nico. “It’s too bright,” Will complained. 

Nico groaned in agreement. “Then turn the sun off.”

“I’m too lazy to turn the sun off,” Will mumbled, and Nico groaned again, waving his arm up as if he could somehow make the sun go away.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Nico mumbled, and Will hummed solemnly in agreement.

“I don’t even know what day it is,” Will murmured, and Nico huffed in agreement before slowly sitting up.

“Why am I in a suit,” Nico mumbled, looking down at his body- he was wearing a very creased black suit, that he guessed looked fancy, but his vision was blurred by his headache and tiredness.

“I don’t know, you’re weird, babe,” Will murmured, shifting slightly. “Wait, why am I in a suit?” Will looked down at his powder pink suit, and black tie, and Nico’s black suit and pink tie. “Babe, these are our wedding suits.”

“Why the fuck are we in our wedding suits,” Nico questioned, and Will reached across Nico to get his phone, wincing as the screen lit up. Nico hissed like a vampire at the brightness, squeezing his eyes shut with a pained whimper.

“Babe you’re not gonna believe this,” Will gasped, and Nico let himself fall to the side, uncomfortably falling over Will- but he was too hungover to care. “Babe, the wedding was tomorrowday. I mean- yesterday.”

“Wait…” Nico groaned, shifting and squirming until he was no longer half over Will, resting his head against Will’s chest instead. “What?”

“The wedding was yesterday.”

“Fuck… I remember nothing,” Nico announced, and Will made a sad noise, putting an arm around Nico.

“I think we overdid it with the alcorolol.”

“Gee, you think(?) Fuck, I think I’m still drunk… You’re definitely still drunk.”

“We didn’t consummate the marriage,” Will mumbled,and Nico lightly hit his chest.

“I’d throw up if we tried,” Nico huffed, “plus I’m still out of it on vodka."

Will hummed in agreement, curling Nico’s hand into a fist and poking his finger through it. “There, it’s consummated, you have been penetrated, now goodnight,” Will mumbled, and Nico half laughed before his stomach rolled. 

“I’m gonna throw up!”


End file.
